The Taste of Ink
by RazielCullen3
Summary: After fighting a Hollow Harry is rescued by a crimson haired swordsman. Follow the two as they learn to get along due to circumstances that are beyond their control. Will they come together for love? Meh, who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently posted my third to last chapter of a Harry/Kisuke, but I wanted to get my new story up so… **

**The Hollow – A Perfect Circle**

The ancient halls of Hogwarts Castle were filled with a demented cry promising a tormented death. Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin was wrenched from his slumber as the windows and doors of his dorm room rattled.

"Merlin, Ron can you snore any louder!" Dean mumbled shoving his head under a pillow.

"Wuzat?" Ron asked bleary eyes crossing.

Harry groaned when he realized it wasn't Ron's snoring causing the ruckus.

"Come on Ron! "He said grabbing his wand and tugging the redhead down the stairs.

"About time you two show up. Honestly you must sleep like logs!" Hermione chastised as the made it down from the boy's dormitory.

The trio pushed the portrait of the fat lady open and walked out into the hall. All three were cloaked underneath disillusionment charms.

Running down the familiar hallways they froze as they saw a huge black monster. A large white mask was firmly fixed upon the face. Its mouth was twisted into a horrible façade of a smile.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed till Hermione whacked him on the back of the head for his foul language.

"Reducto!" Harry bellowed causing a beam of bright light to spring forth from his wand.

The monster snarled and emitted a loud cry that chilled them to the bone. Rounding on the teens it swung its claws at them.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed erecting a barrier to protect them.

"Incarcerus!" Ron said making thick binding wrap around the creature.

"Everto!" Harry breathed out as he watched the monster break through its bindings.

A large blast was issued from its mouth throwing the teens back. Harry watched in horror as Hermione hit the ground a few feet from him. The crumpled form of his best friend Ron lie on the stairs.

Harry grasped for his wand with only to find it broken. Bracing himself for pain Harry watched in morbid fascination as it lumbered towards him.

A lour cry of "Roar, Zabimaru!" filled the air.

A large blade sang through the air as it lengthened into a reticulated serrated edge. Grating of metal on bone could be heard as the sword sliced the masked creature in half making it dissolve into dark nothingness.

Just before losing consciousness Harry could make out the figure of a crimson-haired man with sharp black tattoos adorning his face and neck.

HRHRHRHR

Groaning Harry felt the muscles in his body strain and tense as he tried to move. Harry new he was in the infirmary from the antiseptic like smell of the room.

"It appears you've woken up Mr. potter…" Harry could hear the faint amusement lacing the words of Madame Pomfrey's statement.

"So it would seem," Harry rasped out.

Fussing over the boy she handed him his glasses along with several potions to relieve his pain.

"How're Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked with his mouth full of soup and bread.

"You're friends are fine and escaped with only a few bumps an bruises. You on the other hand are recovering from a slight concussion." The Mediwitch said.

"That's good, but I feel fine so I'll be leaving about now." Harry said slipping out of the room before Poppy could stop him.

Shaking her head at the boy's antics Poppy smiled and cleaned up the bed he had used along with banishing to plates back to the kitchens….

HRHRHRHRHRH

Smiling softly Harry wandered towards his dormitory. Reaching for his wand to check the time Harry winced as he remembered that it had shattered during the battle with the monster.

"Now what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" Harry asked himself as he changed courses and headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Twizlers" Harry called as he walked towards the gargoyle that guarded the office.

Opening the door after being called inside Harry found himself face to face with the same man who had saved him and his friends form the monster.

"Hello…" He said.

"You're the kid that thought he cold take on the hollow" The man said in amusement.

"Yeah well it was slightly tougher than a basilisk so excuse me if I was in a little over my head." Harry bit back.

Turning away from the black clad man he addressed the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledor, It appears that…well… " Harry geld in tears as he tried to say the words that would bring the gravity of the situation to light.

"Yes Harry, I am aware that you wand was destroyed in the fight." Albus said with sympathy.

"Due to this occurrence I have made a call to an acquaintance of mine. He should be arriving any second to help with your predicament."

The fire flared a wicked green as a tall man garbed in dark blue robes stepped out. Dusting soot out of light brown locks the man stood and surveyed to room with icy blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Old Coot, and gentleman I don't know, or care to know." Said the man in a smooth yet condescending voice.

"I think I like you" Harry said ginning as the red haired man fumed silently.

"My name is Renji Abarai for your information!"

"As I said _Renji_, I don't _care_…" The man drawled.

Smirking Harry turned to the man and shook hands.

"So it seems you are in need of a new wand…" The man said pulling several blocks of wood, metal, and stone from his pockets. Along with them he arranged jars filled with ingredients along the edge of the headmasters desk.

"I would like you to pick one of these blocks from the pile… try and feel the pull to you magical core." The man said as he pushed Harry towards the materials.

Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated briefly on the pile before pulling our a bright silver metal and a dark black wood.

"Both?" The man asked.

Harry nodded and was then told to find two ingredients that were in the jars. Shuffling through the ingredients Harry pulled out a vial of bright green fluid and a semitransparent black stone.

"Interesting… it seems that you have chosen Black Oak, enchanted silver, acid from the venom of a wyvern, and a moonstone." Looking at his professor, he found that Dumbledor had a look of shock and intrigue on his face.

"You have too much material for a simple wand, so now we need to pick a rune for wich you can focus your magic to create the catalyst that your magic will be transferred through."

Harry looked at the scroll in front of him trying to find a rune that called to him. Closing his eyes a symbol jumped forward out of the darkness of his mind.

Grabbing a piece of parchment he quickly drew the rune and handed it to the wizard for inspection.

"By the gods… it appears you have chosen the rune Invictos Nox"

"Which means?" Harry asked.

"Victorious night…" the man finished ominously….

**Everto is Latin for destroy…**

**So that was the first chappie of my Harry/Renji pairing!!! Yay!!! Hope you like it.**

**Love Razzie!!! Hope You Review….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello luvs!!! So the baddest of the bad happened to me!! I dropped my ipod and the screen broke! So I cried for like ten minutes in my least till my mom opened the door… anyways long story short, I have to give my brother my ipod, but I get a PSP GO!!! Hooray!!**

Smells like Teen Spirit - Nirvana

Harry shuffled his feet with anticipation as he took in the varying faces and expressions around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a tickle had come to life at the name of the rune.

"Umm what's the big deal about Invictos Nox?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledor and the man who was still nameless.

"The big deal as you put it, is that only a person with a hollow trapped inside of them can write that rune" Renji said much to the surprise of the group at large.

"A Hollow?" Harry said cocking his head to the side in confusion.

As much as he held the man in contempt for being an overbearing ass he figure he would listen.

"One of those monsters that you fought." Renji said staring into acid green eyes that appeared to be bottomless.

Frowning Harry turned back to the headmaster looking even more confused than before.

"I believe the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was trapped in you drew a hollow's attention, after the soul was destroyed the hollow must have filled the void that was left." Albus said in explanation steepling his fingers in that annoying way that made Harry want to rip his arms off.

"So what does this mean for me? Do we have to remove it, or will it just stay there?"

"You can't remove it, but it won't simply just stay there. You're gonna have to train in the ways of the Vizard to be prepared for when it tries to take control of your body and soul." Renji said unconsciously tracing the tattoo on his neck.

"Wait! Take over my body and soul!!!!" Harry yelled after the information caught up with his brain.

"I know some acquaintances that can train you, and in the mean time I believe you should train with Mr. Abarai…" Albus said with that darned twinkle in his eyes.

"That's all well and good, but we still have to finish creating Harry's focus, so if we can finish this I have places to be…"

"Sure, but who the hell are you" Harry asked finally loosing his patience.

"My name is Magnus Bane, and I was wondering when your curiosity would get the best of you…" said the smirking man.

RHRHRHRHR

A few minutes later Harry was walking down the hall carrying his new staff. It was five feet black oak, with silver inlayed in a spiraling and twisting patter. The stone was held in the tip where it was grasped firmly in a pyramid like structure made of silver. Fingering the glowing green rune that had been etched into the handle and filled with the venom.

Rounding the corner Harry collided with the familiar red haired man.

"Move idiot!" He growled pushing his way passed Renji.

"What'd you say brat!"

"I said move, you need to get out of my way fatty!!" Harry huffed.

"I am not fat!" Renji yelled.

As Harry made his way passed the man he heard the tell tale sound of a fist whistle through the air. He easily dodged the hit and used his staff to tip the off balanced soul reaper to the ground. Smirking Harry danced out of the way of the fallen man's reachable distance.

"Fool..." Harry said under his breath continuing on his way to his father's rooms.

RHRHRHRHR

"Remy! I want to go to the beach!!!!" a tall black haired man whined.

"No! I told you, we are going to see my mother!" Remus growled.

"Why! She always smells like mothballs…" Sirius huffed petulantly.

"Hush! She can't help it! Its your fault for pranking her last time we were there…" Remus said fighting a grin.

Harry shook his head at the two older men. Both of them had been so interested in their argument that neither had noticed him walk in and sit on the couch.

"So I take it we'll be going to London this weekend?" Harry asked startling his two fathers.

He watched in amusement as Sirius immediately pulled Remus in front of him for protection.

"Remind me to never rely on you for protection," Remus said, "and yes we will" He said to Harry.

"Umm… well I think we are going to be having a guest." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Renji Abarai. He kinda saved me from a monster the other day…."

"What!" The two men exclaimed.

After telling his fathers about his little…. 'adventure'… and listening to a lecture about the importance of letting the professors take care of the problems the castle faced Harry left the apartment to find the red haired bastard.

RHRHRHRHR

Renji was leaning on the railing surrounding the astronomy tower. He couldn't believe that he had been tricked into teaching that brat how to fight. Not only was the kid annoying, but he also had the gal to insult him to his face.

"I'm not fat!" Renji huffed.

'Stupid kid, he thinks he can pick a fight and walk away' and what was that business with the basilisk. There hadn't been a basilisk on record for over two hundred years.

"Renji!" he heard the brat call.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Renji said jumping down to the grounds where Harry was.

"Better to rule in hell than serve in heaven" Harry shot back with a grin.

Renji couldn't help but smile at that and chuckled despite himself. He had to give credit where credit was due, the kid was definitely funny.

"So Renji, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my fathers to London for the weekend?"

Renji looked at the boy trying to find out if the kid had any alternative motives. The boy fidgeted under the intense reddish-brown gaze of the tattooed man.

After a few moments…"Sure"

RHRHRHRHRHRH

Several floors above them the headmaster smiled his blue eye twinkling merrily. He had hoped that after all Harry had been through that the boy would find happiness. He sincerely hoped that Renji would be a good friend and match for the green-eyed youth.

"Good luck my boy" Albus said.

"Meddling old coot" said the portrait of Phineas Nigellus whom merely rolled his eyes and dozed off.

**Thanks for the reviews and to those who asked, Voldypants is dead, ummmm so I might to mpreg like waaaaaay into the story, like chapter 20 or so…**

**Review my pretties!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched in amusement as Sirius and Renji got into a staring contest. Surprisingly the two had become best friends in the short time they had known each other. Remus and Harry both laughed when Sirius blew air into Renji's eyes making the redhead blink.

"You cheated!" Renji said glaring at Sirius hatefully.

"Nuh uh, you were just delaying the inevitable…" Sirius said grinning madly.

"Whatever" Renji said huffing slightly.

The four were taking a flight to London seeing how Remus' mother wasn't connected to the Floo, and Renji was a little nervous about stepping into fire.

"_All boarding flight 333 to London_" came a bored voice over the intercom.

The Remus and Sirius watched in amusement as Harry covertly added his luggage on top of the pile that Renji was carrying. They were soon boarding the plane to London.

KHKHKHKHK

Renji and Harry had ended up sitting two rows behind his fathers. They were squeezed close to the window by a woman that reminded Harry of his aunt Petunia thinking about her made him shudder.

"Move over fatty!" Harry hissed at the redhead as he was crushed against the wall.

"I'm not fat!" Renji growled back at the raven-haired youth whom just raised one eyebrow.

"Sure you aren't…" Harry said poking the black silk shirt they had gotten the Shinigami.

"I'm not! You damn brat, if we weren't in a public place I would prove it…" Renji growled withholding the urge to smack the brat.

"You just don't want anyone to see your flab, that's why you wont show us here." Harry aid grinning maliciously.

"Fine, if you want it that way" Renji said lowly.

Harry watched in bemusement as the older man grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the muscled skin that had wicked tattoos marking the skin in a sinful way.

"Like what you see?" Renji asked the teen whose mouth had dropped open.

Harry blushed and looked out the window trying to get the images out of his mind and hoping that his blush would go away.

Almost as if he was under the imperious curse Harry found his head and eyes turning back toward the half naked man beside him. The startling contrast between the black ink and the pale skin was fascinating and he had to consciously stop himself from reaching out to trace them.

"I…It's a trick, there is no way that you aren't a fatty" Harry said quickly getting his mind back on track and taking a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Grinning Renji pulled the youth closer and watched a delicious dark red blush spread across the pale smooth cheeks.

"If you say so" The older man chuckled holding the boy even tighter against him to emphasize the hardness of his toned body.

RHRHRHHRRHRHR

By the time the plane had landed Renji had already put his shit back on much to Harry's relief. He and Harry had been getting evil looks from the woman next to them much to his amusement.

"Come on brat!" he called over his shoulder walking down the isle to where Remus and Sirius where waiting.

"Shut up bastard!" Harry growled smacking the man on the back of the head earning himself a look from both of his fathers.

Remus and Sirius led them to a cab where they rode to Mrs. Lupin's house. Harry watched Renji's eyes widen comically as he took in the sight of the giant mansion that they had pulled up to.

"Hello Boys!" the old woman called out to the four as she ran down the steps in her five-inch heels, two pounds of makeup, and various items of gold jewelry.

Remus hugged her kissing her cheek and laughed as Sirius grimaced from the mothball smell as she hugged him.

"Hello Harry dear!" She squealed as she caught sight of the boy.

"Cassandra! It is wonderful to see you…" He replied kissing the smooth, but gnarled fingers of her hand.

"Ooof!" Renji found himself in a hug faster than he could comprehend and also grimaced at the smell.

Remus chuckled at his son and mother's interaction knowing they were worse than old hens when it came to gossip and small talk.

RHRHRHRHRH

"So darling how has school been? Have you gotten that rotten bat of a potions master back for his tasteless attitude?" Cassandra asked looking at Harry over her tea.

"Schools been great, my wand snapped though… and the bat is as impossible as ever…" Harry said as the two sat at the table talking as the other three looked at them in shock.

"Oh dear! You wand snapped did you get it taken care of?"

"Yes I made a staff whilst picking my own cores…" Harry said adding a few more sugars to his tea.

"Oh that means you exceptionally strong to have an adaptor that large… And personally I think the bat just needs to get laid." She said as Harry choked on his tea and the other made 'ewww' faces.

Suddenly the old woman turned to Renji, "Mr. Abarai, what did you say you do for a living."

Renji blinked at the fact she had blatantly cornered him, "I work in a special division of Magical creatures office." Renji lied smoothly.

"Hmmm. And what sort of jobs do you do for them?" She asked sizing him up and looking for any sign of a lie.

"That's classified." Renji said firmly.

"Okay then, how old are you?" the woman asked, undeterred by his answers.

"I'm 26, I live at Hogwarts to help the headmaster, I don't have a car, I am a real redhead, and my favorite color is green!" Renji said in annoyance.

Chuckling Harry watched as a satisfied smile crept onto Cassandra's face. Remus and Sirius both had to stifle laughter and pointedly looked away. Renji realized that he had fallen for her plan all along.

"Well Mr. Abarai I think you're the perfect man for my grandson." Cassandra said calmly setting down her tea and walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

So thanks to my awesome reviewers. I just finished my other fic and I got a review that was interesting. It said that they were amazed that they finished it seeing how cliché it was…. Well at first I was kinda mad, but now I wanna say thanks. I know it was rather bromide, but I wrote what I wanted and I learned a lot from writing that fic. It means a lot to me that even if you don't like it you'll review anyway… And it helps me make better chappies!!! Thanks soooooo much!!! Whooo

**Taking Chances – There For Tomorrow**

Silence and tension filled the room making it awkward as the occupants merely looked at each other in shock. Remus and Sirius had been watching the interaction of the two for a while. Unbeknownst to Renji and Harry they had seen the incident on the plane.

"I think you would make a cute couple," Sirius said grinning.

"What!" Harry screeched rounding on his father who took off through the house giggling madly.

Renji was staring at the wall in front of him in shock, at least until he passed out.

"That was mean mother," Remus said looking at the woman who had just walked back into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to speed up the process" She said smiling widely.

"I have to admit it was deviously ingenious." Remus said shaking his head as he head crashes and cursing in the house.

The two shared a small smile as groaning was heard from the ground on the other side of the table.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

Later that evening Harry and Renji were tensely looking at anything in the bedroom that they were sharing except one another. The clock on the wall was ticking in an oddly irregular rhythm.

"Crazy woman" Harry mumbled grabbing his bathroom items to go shower.

Closing the door behind him he glared at his reflection in the mirror. How could she think that the two of them would be good in a relationship? Stripping off his clothes Harry climbed into the large shower.

Closing his eyes and washing his hair Harry found images of pale muscled skin and black tattoos wildly twisting around….

"Damn it I hate this!" Harry growled shutting off the shower…

RHRHRHRHRHR

Renji looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door open. His eyes widened when he saw the water dripping down the pale lean body of the gorgeous green-eyed youth.

"Wow…" He said out loud before he could stop himself.

Harry looked at him in confusion. Was Renji really looking at him like he was attracted to the younger boy?

"Umm…" Harry looked away blushing madly under the intense hungry look in the older mans eyes and started to walk toward his bed.

"Nuh uh…" Renji husked grabbing the tee shirt that Harry was putting on.

"What are you…" Harry suddenly found himself in a heated kiss as he was dragged into a warm embrace.

Renji smirked when he felt the stiff form melt into the kiss and pulled them both back onto his bed.

"Ren…ji!" Harry moaned as nips and bites were trailed down his neck.

Grinning Renji moved back up and captured the rosy pink lips of the raven in another kiss devouring the sweet taste of innocence that stained the boy.

"Mine" he growled biting on the pale expanse of skin on the exposed shoulder of the boy.

"Yours!" Harry moaned as waves of heat rushed through his body making him writhe under the redhead's ministrations.

Clutching the crimson locks he pulled the sinful mouth up to meet his own clashing the heated and bruised flesh in a willful dance of lust.

"We should stop…" Renji groaned into the kiss.

"Yeah we should" Harry agreed breathlessly relaxing against the soft mattress as the older man rolled off of him.

"So… where do we go from here?" Harry asked turning to look at Renji.

"Where do you want to go from here?" He asked raising a tattooed brow.

"I want to see where this goes…" Harry said gesturing at the two of them and looking away in embarrassment.

Taking the smaller hand in his own, Renji replied with a smile, "I was hoping you would say that… would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the muscled form of his new boyfriend and giggled as he was pulled on top of the man and covered with the green satin sheets.

HRHRHRHRHRHR

"Stop molesting my son!" Sirius yelled starling the two from their slumber.

Twin groans of pain sounded from either side of the bed as the two glared hatefully at Sirius.

Cackling madly the man disappeared with a pop as he dissapperated out of the room leaving two highly annoyed people.

"Bastard, I'm going to castrate him, or send him to the vet to get him fixed so I don't have to clean up the mess." Harry hissed as he pulled himself off of the ground.

Renji smiled at the pouting teen and wrapped his arms around the soft form.

"MMMM…" Harry mumbled as kisses were peppered all over his neck and shoulders.

Leaning back against the muscled frame behind him Harry made Renji smile as more and more of his neck was exposed.

Both of them were lost in the moment at least until Harry's stomach growled making the boy blush.

"And you call me the fatty" Renji replied with a grin stripping off his shirt so he could go shower.

Harry could only stare at the man's body as he walked away. He was infuriated by the fact that he knew the man was smirking at him and only did it on purpose.

Growling he pulled on his clothes for he lay back down on the bed. There was no way in hell that he was going to face the hyenas by himself….

RHRHRHRHRH

Renji and Harry walked down the stairs in silence. The house was too quiet for their liking and it set both of them on edge. Locking eyes they both put up their guard so as to not be taken by surprise.

"Ready?" Renji asked looking at the emerald eyed boy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry groused narrowing his eyes at the door to the kitchen.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry pushed the door open and waited for the worst. Much to his surprise none of the adults paid them the slightest bit of attention and continued their conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Good morning Harry!" Cassandra piped smiling cheerfully at him and winking at the confused look on his face.

"Crazy old lady," Harry huffed under his breath and started eating.

Renji shook his head and sat down next to the teen looking at them warily. Seeing that none of them were going to bother him he began to eat clasping a smaller hand in his under the table….

**AWWW How cute!!! So guess what! I got the N1H1 Virus… and I have got to say this has been the crappiest three days of my life…. But I think I might be on the mend!!! Yay go me!!!**

**Review my pretties!!!!! Mwaaahahahah!!**

**Raziel Cullen (currently drugged on several different meds!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So having the swine flu has its advantages. I can do some chapters when the room isn't spinning!**

**Mystery of You – Red**

The trip back to Hogwarts was a lot quicker than the trip to London. Harry had to admit he was sad to be leaving Cassandra's, but would be glad to be back at the castle with his friends.

Renji was still on edge waiting for the other men to attack him about the relationship he was in with Harry, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"I'm glad to be going home…" Harry said as he and the others left the airport after they had landed.

"Yeah, we get to start training soon" Renji said grinning madly at the thought of battle.

'Is he really that eager to die?' a voice hissed in the back of Harry's mind making him stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Harry?" Remus asked looking at his son in worry.

"Didn't you hear it?" Harry asked confused by their reaction.

"Hear what?" Sirius asked.

"The voice…. It asked if Renji was really that eager to die…" Harry whispered in horror.

Frowning Renji closed his eyes and focused on the energy surrounding the boy.

"It's his inner hollow," Renji said addressing the group as a whole.

"Oh god!" Harry said before he lost consciousness and collapsed into the blackness.

RHRHRHRH

"_Where am I?" Harry asked aloud._

"_In the darkest corners of your mind" the same voice said._

"_You're my inner hollow?" Harry asked trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Yesssss" The cold voice said in amusement._

"_What's your name?" Harry asked._

"_I have no name!" The voice said sharply._

"_But everyone needs a name!" Harry insisted, "And why are you hiding?"_

"_If you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask," said a boy about five feet tall with startling silver hair._

_Angel's wings adorned with deep black feathers sprung from the shoulder joint of the boys body. Dark green robes emblazoned with black runes wrapped around the figure making him seem even mor4e ethereal than before._

"_You're beautiful…" Harry breathed out._

_Looking startled the boy slipped back into the shadows. _

"_Come back!" Harry said pleadingly._

"_You're a strange one…" The boy said tilting his head as if trying to work out a puzzle._

"_You remind me of someone my friend told me of…the archangel Raziel, 'Keeper of Secrets' also known as the 'Angel of Mysteries'" Harry said looking at the boy who seemed to fit the description perfectly. _

"_As you wish." Raziel said smiling slightly._

"_They said that we had to fight each other…" Harry said quietly._

"_Yes" Raziel answered._

"_Why?" Harry questioned._

"_Hmm I've never given it any thought…." Raziel said._

"_What do you hope to achieve when you win our fight?" Harry asked._

"_Control, I want to be able to use my power any time without being confined to this dark desolate existence" The angel snarled gesturing at his surroundings._

"_What if we share?" Harry asked with a frown marring his features, " I mean, if there isn't a reason to fight, then why should we?"_

_Closing his eyes Harry focused on the different layers and chambers of his mind. Opening them slowly several changes happened within the room they were in. Trees grew from the black soil and a blazing orbs hung like enlarged fireflies casting shadows around the chamber._

"_What are you doing?" Raziel asked in a startled voice._

_Slowly a pond appeared as well as a shelter made of white marble. Grass sprouted from the ground in abundance along with bushes and ferns._

"_I want you to be my ally, not my enemy." Harry said firmly._

"_As I said before, you are a strange one…" the angel said strolling forward and wrapping the other teen in a hug…._

"Harry, Wake Up!" a voice said frantically making the teen bolt upright from his dreamlike state.

"Wha?" Harry asked rubbing his head in confusion.

Looking around he found himself in the Hogwart's infirmary once again. Renji was leaning over him along with his fathers.

"I'm fine, I just had a conversation with Raz…" Harry said.

"Who?" Three voices chimed in unison.

"Raziel, my inner hollow…" Harry said calmly as he stretched his muscles.

"You spoke to it!" Renji exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah, he's actually kind of nice" Harry said.

'_Thanks_' said Raziel's silky voice.

'Anytime' Harry thought back.

"Nice! What do you mean he's nice?" Renji cried.

"We reached an understanding that's all..." Harry said getting out of the familiar hospital bed.

HRHRHRHRHRH

"Harry!" Three familiar voices cried out as he entered the common room later that night.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, Ginny" Harry replied with a smile.

"How was the weekend at Remus' mums?" Ron asked.

"It was great" Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Really? Didn't that guy you always fight with go?" Hermione asked looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah, Renji went" Harry nodded.

"So you finally gave into the sexual tension?" Ginny asked innocently from beside the others.

"Yep… wait you knew!" Harry cried looking at the girl as if she'd grown another head.

"Duh, I knew you had to be gay since you never acted on any of the times I hit on you, and he is gorgeous." She said grinning wickedly.

"But, Wait, Harry's Gay!" Ron said trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"Honestly Ronald, can't you keep up with the conversation" Hermione tisked in exasperation.

The three watched in amusement as the redhead turned a lovely shade of maroon and promptly passed out.

"Well I get 500 galleons now!" Ginny said happily.

"How?" Harry and Hermione chorused.

"Oh, Gred and Forge bet me that you were strait, but I never lose so…." Ginny trailed off smirking.

"Wow…" Harry said shaking his head.

RHRHRHRHRHR

After filling in his friends about the details of his weekend Harry levitated the body of his unconscious friend up to the dormitory and walked back to his rooms smiling.

'You like to fly don't you?' asked Raziel's voice.

'Yeah?'

'Good!' The boy chirped.

Harry watched black feather sprout from his back as he caught his reflection in the metal of one of the suits of armor.

"Wow" he said as the transformation finished.

'Let's go!' the voice urged.

Taking that as all the encouragement he needed Harry promptly opened a window and leapt out of the Gryffindor Tower…

**Yay I'm in the story!!! I'm also not Jewish which is where my penname originates from… so Review!!!!!**

**Luv Razzie!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

So anyways I am soooooooo sorry about the delay. I found out that this pairing is hard to write. Its fun, but I got writers block and had to do a lot of college work that I had been neglecting. So to start this off I have a brand new lemon!!Shoot From the Hip – A Change of Pace

Flying with wings was a totally different experience than flying on a broom. He felt the air whip around his body and found the free fall was ten thousand times better than normal. His vision had also improved with his change judging by the fact that he could see better without his glasses than with them.

'Its permanent' Said the silky voice in his head.

Opening his wings the teen veered sharply from his descent to the ground. His swift change in direction caused him to wince at the strain it put on his shoulder joints. Harry found it shocking how easy it was for him to adjust to this new form of travel. Not only did it take very little thought, but his body reacted like he had been doing it for years.

Circling the castle Harry laughed at the looks of awe that were on the faces of several of the younger students. Those that were in his year or above knew that random things like this happened to him all the time so they took it in stride.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER-LUPIN-BLACK!!!" The unmistakable voice of his favorite Head of Gryffindor echoed across the grounds.

Spotting the teacher immediately Harry winced at the look of rage that was present on her face. Gliding toward her Harry felt his famous Gryffindor courage escaping to safety much like he felt he should be doing.

'Chicken" Raziel's voice rang in his thoughts.

'You do know that whatever trouble I get in you have to experience also?' Harry said earning some mental grumbling from the hollow.

"Mr. Potter, do you know how horrifying it was to see you throw yourself out of a seventh floor window? I couldn't even imagine what I would have told your fathers, or what it would be like witho… Never mind, ten points from Gryffindor for your foolishness." Said the stern witch as she brushed a small tear out of her eye.

Harry watched the woman storm off and was dumbstruck by the amount of emotion that the normally calm woman had just shown.

HRHHRRHRHHRHRHRHR

After escaping the crowd of students Harry found himself back in his rooms. The teen lay facedown on the queen sized bed relaxing. Harry could smell the clean linen from the house elves that cleaned it every day.

"Wha!" Harry jumped as two large warm hands began to rub his tense muscles.

"Relax" Renji responded by whispering into the raven-haired teens ear.

Harry groaned as knots and kinks were worked out of his tense shoulders and back. The large calloused hands were like magic and eased all of the stress out of his body. He felt safe and loved as the man worshiped his body as the hands caressed each area of tension.

Renji was thoroughly enjoying being able to lavish his attention on the lean sexy body of his love. He found himself enchanted by the sounds and reactions he could elicit from the teen with just a few gentle touches.

He was however startled when the teen pulled him down onto the bed and straddled his waist.

"Hello sexy" Renji purred against the teen's neck as he licked and sucked on the skin making sure to leave a mark.

"Renji! You're gonna leave a bruise!" Harry groaned as he latched onto the man despite his protesting.

Grinning the man snaked his hands underneath the black tee that the teen was wearing. Smooth vulnerable flesh met his touch and he reveled in the silky texture. He grinned unabashedly at the glare he was receiving.

Huffing Harry slapped the man's chest a little rougher than he had intended. Preparing to apologize he was surprised at the lust filled stare he was receiving from the crimson haired male.

"Do it again" Renji husked out grinding his arousal against the portion of the teen that was touching him.

Harry smirked at the Renji's reaction. He never thought he would have a partner that enjoyed pain… he never thought he would enjoy indulging the other in this desire either.

"Make me…"Harry said grinning.

Rolling them over Renji pulled that smart mouth to meet his. The wet appendages dueled in a sinful dance as strangled moans and whimpers mixed with growls of pleasure. He was going to make the teen beg before the night was over. He smirked and began laving the pale column of the boy's neck with wet kisses and nips.

"Renji! Merlin please!" Harry whimpered as his outer clothes were removed leaving him in black boxers.

He watched wide-eyed as inch after inch of pale skin marred with dark lines was revealed. Never had he seen something so enticing or beautiful. Renji had that masculine beauty that screamed dominance and power as well as made him want to devour every inch of the man's body.

Reaching out and grabbing a fistful of the ruby locks Harry groaned as the hard body ground against him. The heat that emanated from the older male was almost enough to make him lose control as well as the sensual motion that was made as their arousals ground against each other.

"Fuck!" Renji yelled out as the boy's grip tightened.

Slipping his hand into the red boxers that Renji was wearing Harry moaned as he wrapped his hand around the man's weeping arousal. He started a firm motion of making long strokes as he watched the redhead shudder.

"Cum for me..." Harry whispered licking the shell of the Shinigami's ear and pulling hard of the red locks.

A deep growl resounded from within the man as his orgasm rocked throughout his body. He never expected the boy to be as demanding or wicked in bed. His display was enough to send Harry over the edge as he felt the warm liquid coat his hand that was still wrapped around his lover's manhood.

The two lapsed into silence and all that was heard was heavy breathing and the slight whisper of a cleansing charm. Curled around each other the two lovers drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

**I hope you liked it… I wont be updating very often till around Christmas because I have finals and stuff. I do promise to update at least once a month though. And I watched IDEK on youtube. Who stole the cookie is fawesome in the extreme!!**

**P.S. Review Infidels!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Luv Razzie!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
